Au milieu des décombres
by The Manga Killers
Summary: Les derniers moments de Mikoto en compagnie de Munakata. Les deux Rois sont bien plus que simples rivaux.


_**Titre:**_ Au milieu des décombres

 ** _Pairing:_** Munakata x Mikoto

 _ **Rating:**_ K+

 _ **Un petit OS sur mes deux personnages d'amour de K Project !**_

 _ **J'espère que ça vous plaira!**_

* * *

La neige tombe à gros flocons sur le sol ensanglanté, formant un tapis rougeâtre que piétine le Roi Bleu. Peu importe, il a oublié ce qui l'entoure. Son regard se perd sur l'horizon. Il resserre machinalement sa poigne autour du poignet inerte.

Ah, oui… C'est vrai.

Il s'agenouille. Son uniforme laisse passer le froid de la neige qui atteint la peau de nacre. Il s'en fout. Si vous saviez comme il s'en fout à cet instant. Il est là, assis à même le sol, penché sur ce corps encore chaud. Sur cette poitrine encore agitée de faibles soubresauts.

Et il pleure, Reisi. Il pleure. Et ses larmes turquoise atteignent le ciel.

Il ne souffre même pas. C'est machinal. Il pleure parce que son corps sait ce que son cœur refuse d'accepter.

Il pose ses mains de chaque côté du visage serein.

« Nous revoilà au point de départ. » chuchote-t-il.

Il se sent remonter dix ans en arrière. Il se revoit, penché sur ce même corps, dans l'herbe grasse, sous un Soleil de plomb. Il se souvient des mèches rouges entre ses doigts, de l'odeur de tabac.

Il se souvient de ce sentiment de plénitude, là entre les bras de Mikoto.

Parce que c'est bien Mikoto qui est en train de mourir dans la neige.

Il fait froid. Reisi enlève sa veste et la pose sur Suoh pour le réchauffer.

« Dis, tu te souviens du jour où on s'est rencontrés ? »

Un souffle rauque lui répond. Le Roi Rouge esquisse un sourire, le sang colle au coin de ses lèvres, mais il sourit.

« On se battait parce que tu avais jeté ta foutue clope sur mes chaussures. Je t'ai lancé un de ces regards… Pourtant que je t'ai trouvé beau. Si beau ! Puis avant que je ne m'en rende compte, nous étions Rois, nous étions l'un contre l'autre. Dans tous les sens du terme. De ta peau contre la mienne à aujourd'hui, où mon sabre clôt cet éternel combat. J'aurais préféré une autre fin pour notre histoire d'amour à peine ébauchée. »

Le Roi bleu ricane faiblement. Oui, il aurait préféré finir cette histoire autrement qu'avec une mort de plus sur la conscience. Surtout celle-là.

Alors il se rend compte de ce qu'il s'apprête à perdre. Alors ses larmes coulent avec plus de vigueur. Plus de réalité en quelque sorte.

Mais il sent une paume recouvrir la sienne. Une paume tiède, qui lui insuffle le peu de chaleur qu'elle possède encore. Qui tarit le flot de perles salées sur ses joues.

Mikoto a un spasme, crache un peu de sang, et s'étrangle dans un rire joyeux.

« Tu d'viens sentimental Rei-si ? »

Munakata esquisse l'ombre d'un sourire. Quand s'était-il rendu compte qu'il était amoureux ? Quand cette haine cordiale s'était elle transformée en autre chose ? Ou plutôt, est-ce que ce fut, un jour, autre chose que de l'amour ?

Peu importe. Au fond, ils le savent tous les deux. Il est bien trop tard pour regretter.

Alors de ses dernières forces, Mikoto se redresse un peu, et une main sur la joue de Munakata, il l'attire à lui dans un ultime baiser. Et ça les résume bien : leurs langues en conflit, leurs nez qui se heurtent, leurs dents qui se mordent. Et eux, qui ont toujours eu ce temps de retard, ce fatal temps de retard.

« Reisi, je peux te demander un truc ? »

Le roi bleu s'éloigne un peu, il admire le visage magnifique malgré les crispations de douleur.

« Tout ce que tu veux, Mikoto. »

« Tu veux bien me filer une clope ? Il doit y en avoir dans la poche de ma veste. »

Munakata esquisse un sourire exaspéré. Il s'était attendu à plus de romantisme. Mais au fond, il connait le Roi Rouge par cœur. Il se penche encore un peu plus sur le corps grelottant et plonge sa main dans la poche, en ressort une unique cigarette qu'il porte aux doigts de Suoh. Ce dernier étire un sourire tordu avant de claquer faiblement des doigts. La clope s'embrase, les cendres se mêlent à la neige et au sang. Mikoto inspire profondément, avale la fumée, tousse, crache une bile noirâtre. Et Reisi le regarde faire, éperdu d'amour, incapable de détourner les yeux de ce feu mourant.

« Je t'aime. »

Le Roi Rouge lève les yeux sur le Roi Bleu. Le feu et l'eau, incompatibles, complémentaires, indispensables.

« Je t'aime aussi. »

Des éclairs strient le ciel, les murs s'écroulent, les empires s'effondrent. L'amour survit. Il survit à Munakata, il survit à Mikoto, qui s'éteint doucement, comme s'éteint sa cigarette.

L'épée se fissure, disparait en un milieu d'éclats.

Il ne reste plus que les deux corps enlacés au milieu des décombres.

Pas de sang. Pas d'os. Pas de cendres.

* * *

 _ **Désolée si des fautes ont persisté, merci d'avoir lu, n'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis, et surtout bonne journée à toutes et tous !**_

 _ **Des bisous,**_

 _ **Clo'**_


End file.
